Shade (The Evil Within)
Shade (alternatively called the Light Woman) is the secondary antagonist of The Evil Within DLC: The Assignment and The Consequence. Wearing heals & leggings, a white shirt and its primary weapon being light, Shade is depicted as a distorted interpretation of the main character, Juli Kidman. Description Shade is depicted as a harsh and relentless pursuer against the main protagonist, Juli Kidman. It is implied to be the merge of two personalities within STEM: Kidman and Ruvik. Shade's attire, heals and choice of light as main weapon is shared with Kidman as well as it only appeared inside STEM when Kidman did, however whenever it devours a victim it says "your body" which could represent Ruvik's desire to have a physical body. The connection between both of these characters is their desire to locate Leslie Withers (which Shade is implied to be hunting for). Though Shade has no weapons, it is incredibly fast. It can maneuver within the dark STEM and hunt for prey with its light. Whenever it suspects a victim, the light becomes yellow and when it definitely spots someone, lets out a loud shriek and the light becomes red which greatly slows down the player, when this happens its torso becomes a monstrous mouth that instantly devours any enemy it encounters. Shade's light can also transform the corpses of Haunted into Cadavers. Despite its aggressive and ruthless desire to kill Kidman, Shade actually helps her in some instances such as revealing hidden passages that Kidman can use. Another noticeable feature of Shade is its weakness compared to other enemies. The main character of the first game Sebastian Castellanos could easily kill it with a shotgun blast and it was easily wounded by one handgun bullet to the head and later Kidman easily killed it with only a few shots to the torso. Biography ''The Evil Within: The Assignment'' ''Chapter 1: An Oath'' After Kidman wakes up in STEM, Shade is seen stalking her in the hallway but she fails to notice until it quickly runs away. As she makes her way through MOBIUS, the corpses of agents can be seen everywhere, presumably murdered by Shade. One is alive and boarded inside a room but becomes terrified of Kidman's flashlight, traumatised by seeing Shade kill his colleagues, however before Kidman can reach him he is murdered by the light woman with only his lower torso left. Kidman hides in a locker from a Haunted who is about to kill her but Shade devours him before he can. It almost finds Kidman but a noise distracts it and leaves her in the locker. Shade barges into a room that Kidman is in after the electricity mysteriously goes out. It unsuccessfully scours the area but she is able to hides from it and watches Shade use its light to make a door appear and go through it, leaving Kidman behind. Whilst Kidman attempts to catch up to her fellow detectives via an elevator, the power is cut and being automatically restored. However, this is slow and Shade is hunting for her. Using the circuit breakers for cover, electricity is brought back and the elevator appears, allowing Kidman to escape. ''Chapter 2: Crossing Paths'' Travailing through a pipe, Shade spots Kidman but does not attack. However, when Kidman falls down a hole and is caught underneath two concrete walls Shade begins transforming Haunted corpses into Cadavers and they attack in droves. Kidman is able to defend herself with a gun and weakens Shade by shooting her in the spotlight. ''The Evil Within: The Consequence'' ''Chapter 3: Illusions'' Shade is first seen when Juli goes to the locker area of Safe Haven. There is a table with the black cat sitting on it with a record player playing classical violin music, right next to it Shade, she is turned away from Juli, she is on her knees and shivering. When Juli gets close to her you hear her laugh and she turns around shining her light at Juli. When the screen turns white you hear her say "Kidman" as opposed to Leslie. Shade reappears in the dark as Juli searches for the generator to power the lights. It is encountered sitting at the back of a room at the end of the hall, motionless, its light flickering at the wall. Its light reveals a hidden door on the wall. But as soon as Juli opens it, Shade comes to life, chasing Juli through a few rooms before being lost when Juli enters a vent. From behind the wall next to the vent, Shade can still be heard calling Leslie's name. Almost immediately after Juli exits the vent, Shade returns, pursuing her through one last room before being left behind by the elevator. As Juli escapes, Shade punches through the elevator's roof with a high-heeled shoe. At the end of the chapter, Juli is transported to a dark hall after making her way through the rubble of the city. At the end of the hall, Shade appears, swinging her light around wildly and screaming. With her handgun, Juli shoots Shade's light, shattering it and rendering the creature temporarily blind. After a while, the light turns back on, and Juli must shoot the light one more time, which kills Shade and sends her light rolling away. Juli approaches the now defeated Shade and says "Did Ruvik send you? Well I hope he gets the message." She then smashes the light by stomping on it, finishing Shade off. Trivia *In the famous YouTuber Markiplier's Let's Play of The Evil Within, Shade is nicknamed "Sexy Legs". Given how Shade's name is never revealed in-game and one would have to go to The Evil Within Wiki to discover this and accounting Markiplier's large fan base, Sexy Legs is probably its more well-known name than Shade. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Game Bosses Category:Horror Villains Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:Thought-Forms Category:The Evil Within Villains